


Gone For A While

by Sageypie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And angst, Just some hotspring stuff, M/M, Short, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageypie/pseuds/Sageypie
Summary: In which Yuuri is having separation anxiety and misses Viktor.Plus relaxing hot spring feels.
Onward!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light angst, but you guys can handle it ^u^  
> It's been a while since I've written, and this is my first fic for a different fandom. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also check out my tumblr if ya want: sageypie17.tumblr.com

The snow fell slowly and quietly in the early December morning. The puffs of ice gently patted Yuuri’s nose as he stared out into the bay, his eyelashes fluttered close. He inhaled in a deep breath, consuming the salty breeze that always filled the air here at home. Yuuri opened his eyes and set his gaze over the various sailboats settled in the docks, lightly bumping into each other from the ocean’s waves.

Viktor isn’t coming back today. Yuuri doesn’t know why the thought crossed his mind, he wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, but Viktor always seemed to enter his thoughts. It was interesting how much Viktor has taken over so much of his mind in the short 3 months that he’s stayed here. It’s almost alarming, how quickly everyone took him on as a friend, a comfortable person to see jogging around town, stuffing his face with the local delicacies. Even if he was a world famous skater, the brunette guessed this town has the power to make anyone feel comfortable. 

But, apparently not enough for Viktor to stay longer. 

Getting used to the fact that Viktor is back home in Russia, his real home, has been proving to be extremely hard to forget, or even to handle. Of course Yuuri understands that it was necessary, that the older skater had to leave in an “emergency.” To be honest, it’s perfectly fine that practice together would be postponed, or that they wouldn’t be able to eat hot katsudon in the winter evenings for a while. But what Yuuri wasn’t able to predict was how Viktor has been gone for 2 whole months now. 

_ It just wasn’t fair, I have to get criticism for the Finals Competition soon. I need to develop my routine, make it more satisfactory for Viktor.  _ He can’t just leave him like that. It wasn’t right. No decent coach would ditch their prodigy in such a vulnerable state. And for a whole 2 months! 

Yuuri pushed off the frozen railing, causing some snow to fall over the edge into the dark waters below. He huffed and stretched his neck from side to side, and continued his run back to the hot springs, back to home. Without a certain blue eyed man to greet him once he returns. 

The crunch of the snow beneath his boots seemed almost too loud for him, his thoughts swam with images of Viktor sitting at the kotatsu. The feel of his warm, strong arm draping around his shoulders in an attempt to warm up the young man, his robe falling over to reveal his pale shoulder and the back of his neck. 

Yuuri’s breath deepened and he slowed his run to a steady job. This is not okay, All he can think about is his stupid face. 

Finally arriving back at home, the brunette shuffled his boots off in the genkan and stepped to the front desk.

“Yuuri! You didn’t bring a scarf, you’re going to catch a cold.” His mom sat on the stool at the counter, “You should take care of yourself, your competition is coming up soon.”

“I know mom, I’ve must’ve forgot... Sorry.” He looked around and sighed in defeat. How could he think Viktor would show up while he was gone. Come to think of it, how could he think that  _ every time _ he came home. “I think I’m going to soak in the springs tonight, it was really cold today, and my shoulder feels stiff,” accentuating his point he rolled his shoulder with his arm outstretched. 

“Alright, I set out a new set of towels near the slider. And please Yuuri, cover up more when you go outside. Oh and-”

He took his leave with a small ‘thanks’ before listening to the rest, probably about going to bed earlier or something like that.

He honestly should thank his mom more often, her and dad have been supporting him in his uncommon venture for his whole life. Hopefully this doesn’t all go to waste... 

Shedding his clothes, he set them on a small table near the door and stepped outside. “Ah! Ssss-!” It was freezing and the snow was still falling lightly, hitting the water but instantly vanishing into nothing from the warm steam. Yuuri knew he shouldn’t do this. After all, he was 23 years old and not a child anymore, but he threw those boring thoughts away and hightailed it into the water with a loud splash. 

The instant warmth was overwhelming and it made his eyes water. He floated backwards until his neck came in contact with a smooth, flat rock which he naturally let his head lie on. He let his body melt, feeling a little chill from his face being above the water but the heated mist took care of any discomfort. His eyelids fluttered close.

His anxieties and stresses seemed to relieve him for the moment. He listened to the soft waterfall a little ways away, gently splashing into the spring, creating delicate ripples on the surface. His fingertips and toes felt tingly. Even though his family owns this hot spring, he barely uses it. And it’s a wonder why. 

In the distance he can hear pattering on cement, like an animal trotting nearer with heavy tongued breathes. It causes a crease to form in his brow.  That’s strange, isn’t Makkachin in Russia at the moment?

Suddenly the water is disturbed by a plop right next to him and a loud sigh “Ahh~” and a familiar arm drapes near the top of his head. Yuuri jerks violently and startles poor Makkachin from sniffing a flowered shrub. Yuuri’s head shifts at the speed of light and his eyes catch the one’s he’s been urged to meeting since they left. “Viktor!? Wha-What are you doing here?!” The brunette's eyes were blown wide, Viktor was currently smiling and lying in the same position Yuuri was in previously, but the older man was waddling his feet in the water, poking his toes out of it from time to time. 

“I came back early! I thought I’d surprise my sweet katsudon by showing up out of the blue. Did you miss me~?” he brushed the back of his hand to the side of Yuuri’s face softly, still in a state of shock. “You feel cold…” he thought for a moment, “ was it snowing a lot on your run today?”

“Vik-”

“I guess it must have since your neck is cold too,” His fingers tentatively felt the back of the younger’s neck. “You need to cover up, or you’re going to get si-”

“Viktor!” Yuuri huffed out a breath and it swirled into the steam. “What- What happened in Russia?!” Goosebumps trailed down his arms from where Viktor touched him, it always did that...it was annoying. “Why were you there for so long? Why...Why didn’t you text me or... _ something _ .” Yuuri felt hot in his face, not from embarrassment but from anger. The anxiety and hurt finally felt raw, Viktor’s presence didn’t even feel real. It didn’t even feel like he left and that’s what struck Yuuri the most. How can he just up and leave and then return like he wasn’t just  _ gone _ , out of his life for who knows how long without so much of a word of comfort or if he would come back at all. Anything.

He felt angry and ashamed, since the only thing he knew was that Viktor left saying, “ _ Sorry, I gotta go, it’s a kind of emergency _ .”

“Wait- Yuuri, I-”

“What was the emergency?” Yuuri calmed himself slightly, feeling his voice shake. He didn’t realize he swam back away from the light haired man akin with his outburst. 

“My father needed me, apparently he wanted me to visit or something. Yuuri, where he lives in the middle of nowhere, literally in a forrest, and I honestly couldn’t text anyone.” he slowly shifted toward the young skater, letting a small chuckled slip out, “It drove me crazy, I could talk to anyone, or check in on you at all.” He shook his head, his bangs gliding down to to touch the bridge of his nose. 

“S-So, your father wanted you to visit randomly?” He narrowed his eyes at him. He never talked about his family, it was strange. 

“I thought he was deathly sick or something, but don’t you worry,” his fingers lightly grasped the younger’s chin, pulling him closer into the older’s space. “I won’t leave like that again unless I know he’s gonna seriously croak.” Viktor smiled mischievously, which was alarming but familiar. He always makes dry jokes like this. “So, it _did_ seem like you missed me~ I seriously was craving katsudon the whole time I was there...” his smile widened and his voice lowered.  
Yuuri audibly gulped and grabbed Viktor’s wrist, “just make sure you have a good connection next time, alright?” He started to stand up the hot water and his blush was making him almost too hot. “Did you eat yet?” Yuuri asked gazing down at his coach. 

He nodded, whilst brushing the younger’s calf absentmindedly while staring at Makkachin sneezing into the water on the other side of the spring. “I had some pork buns in the car from the airport, but your mother’s taste the best.”

“Of course they do” Yuuri state matter of factly, “I think I’m going to sleep,” the tightness in his chest was gradually lessening, knowing that the older man was back home and that he wasn’t gone forever. He knows he can be dramatic but Yuuri has been idolizing this mess of a man for so long, he can’t help but fear him leaving. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his palm. 

“Why don’t you relax more in here with me?” Viktor gazed up at him.

“Eh? It’s getting late though, my mom even turned off the house lights…” He was starting to get chilly again from standing outside the spring. 

Maybe a couple more minutes won’t hurt. Viktor was finally back after all, and he can’t help but admit that he missed him more than he’d like. He bit his lip, and slipped back into the spring, being once again greeted by the soothing warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, you're a real trooper~
> 
> And should I continue this? -.0


End file.
